Eren Jaeger X Reader
by Captain Notorious
Summary: Will you be Eren's friend or foe? Will Jean be mad? Do you love Eren?


.. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · °

Hey everyone it's Captain Notorious time for another X Reader ( Oh Yay!) anyway I hope you like this and remember to follow my other sites for support it would be really great and oh also leave reviews/comments and remember to comment Aot characters so I can do them ( I will try to do all) thanks my loves ╰( ´・ω・)つ── ✿✿✿✿✿✿

_ Your Captain_ (눈_눈)

World Cosplay: /member/Capt_Notorious

Facebook: CaptainNotorious

.. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · °

｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡**Eren Jaeger x Reader**｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡

( ^O^ ) **Part One **( ^O^ )

As you ran through mud puddles trying to not slip the rain was very unkind hitting your soft skin and running your (h/l) (h/c) hair you were pissed your damn survey corps members which were Connie and Sasha were causing trouble better known as the "Double Trouble "you clench your teeth avoiding any cursing to slip right out your mouth. You were friends with Jean Kirschtein you told each other everything you were best buddies you ran beside him in this horrible incident he looked at you a gave you a smile "Come on (f/N) I know your mad but hey at least we are not slipping- Jean slips which he grabs your arm and brings you down with him. You hear laughs nearby as Reiner, Annie, Connie, and Sasha run by Reiner turns around to help you up which you accept. You soon see Eren laughing his head off with Mikasa and Armin right by his side. You glare at him "why you laughin Jaeger? Shouldn't you be running you jerk" you but your hands in a fist." He stopped and looked at you "listen (f/n) I wasn't laughing at you only horse face here so mind your own business girl!" You walk over to Eren which is so by Mikasa but you were stronger you grab her by her scarf and push her to the side." Listen jaeger you don't call my friend that what you going to do Titan boy. Jean approaches you (f/n) I can handle this he pushes you back slightly. Hey Eren stop picking on girls I can see why girls don't like you, you yell at them plus you're crazy. Eren lunges forwards and hits Jean in the shoulder "SHUT UP HORSE FAC"! You grab Jean and rub his shoulder "You monster how dare you!" You grab Eren collar and punch him in the face "you're a horrible person Eren" you begin to walk away with Jean "Eren no"! You hear Armin and Mikasa cry out you soon were on the floor you were fighting with Eren punches were thrown and kick until one of the instructors broke you too up. Go to Levi office right now you two are in big trouble the instructor yelled. We both walked but kept a good length shouted to you Be brave (f/).

Time SKippppppppp! ヽ(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)ﾉ

So you idiots fought in the middle of running how pathetic... Tch.. Levi gave us a cold look.

Sir please it's my fault I yelled and triggered Jaeger's angriness it was my fault I knew he had titan powers and I pissed him off and put him under pressure I will take full blame and punishment.

Eren and Levi both had a extreme shocked look on their faces

Eren looked at you with sad eyes (f/n) am...am..sorry for hurting you it's my fault for punching you.

..ok guys your making me sick with your mushy apologizes ..so shut up brats your punishments for fighting and physically harming each other is a whole month of cleaning 5 days a week and you will be working together.

Yes sir you both salute and exit the room

Listen (f/n) I am sorry for hitting you I feel very ashamed you are a girl and boy like me shouldn't be hitting you...

It fine Eren you smiled and starting walking and seen Jean waiting for you

Jean hugged you tightly (f/n) I am sooo sorry I won't let you hurt you anymore you both continue to walk to you dorms.

Eren watched as you walk away and smiles to himself and runs to find Mikasa and Armin

You look back and think to yourself "Eren is pretty cute"!

To be Contuined! （*＾3＾）/～

.. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · ° .. .: * · °


End file.
